


Fall.

by InkyCorvid



Category: Rain World (Video Game)
Genre: Edited as of 12/13/2019 and mistakes fixed, I explain in the chapter note for this at the top, If you want to know what happened to my other Fic, Perspective switches are a little funky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCorvid/pseuds/InkyCorvid
Summary: Looks to the  Moon collapses.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Note edit 12/13/2019  
> The story was originally written from SRS's perspective however this was changed before the final paragraph was completed because I felt like the visuals I'd written actually fit Moon more. This might have come at the cost at the structure of the story (No pun intended) since SRS had a particular story I wanted to get out while this was in the end just me writing as I went along. Which is why the pacing is a bit off. Also originally when I'd first posted I stopped editing after a bit because I was tired.  
> Thank you to Unseen Stars over Seven Rocks on the official discord for showing me some thing I'd either missed or not gotten to during my first edit. 
> 
> For anyone wondering where my other RW fic, "The Project" went. I deleted it due to the fact that I wasn't happy with it's first chapter, I have it saved as a rough draft and it's likely eventually I may revisit the plot thread and develop it further. As of right now though It's gone. I will eventually write something else for this tag but if my next project is that fic or something else is current undecided. More than likely it'll be something else.

The air rushed around Moon's puppet as she fell for the first time, it was deafening, mixed with the sound of her body's destruction.

Most children fall when they are new to the world, a simple stumble. A scraped knee and the gentle consolation of a parent afterwards. 

Iterators didn’t receive such luxury. The puppet's eyes shoot open as something snaps, the umbilical- and suddenly she's small-- oh so small. Falling in a vast abyss of metal and wind. The pain of the slag lessens as she loses part of herself. Gone in an instant. The shock of it, coupled with the already growing fear of the inevitably stops her from registering the sound of waves joining the deafening chorus before she's gone. 

She can’t move, can’t think. She can feel herself, just a small fraction of a former god. But her mind is empty. Above her form, above the clouds. Voices chatter. News spreads. Infection and decay, a missing sister, and a dying brother. Their senior inoperable. _Unavailable_. 

The next eldest takes the lead, hesitantly. There was nothing to be done now. Collapse had been inevitable, considering the circumstances

  
  


..But he could fix this. There’s still time. 

The world around Looks to the Moon moved on without her, her former body decaying much quicker since her fall. Time passes. Creatures wander or are washed into the structure. Eventually however, one creature disturbs the waters of the shoreline, swimming with a fierce determination. A brilliant green light clutched in its appendage.

Swimming towards the husk of a god. The creature pulls itself up onto the ledge, stopping a moment to wheeze and catch it's breath, before catching sight of a entry point just ahead. It doesn't hesitate to bolt inside, not catching sight of a dull yellow light poking its head out from the structure above. Observing the creature from afar, before it disappears to follow the creature through the remains. Navigating the structure proves easier then expected, and soon the slugcat is pulling itself onto the edge of a broken wall, letting go of the light it'd guarded with it's life for so long.

The flash that follows is unexpected, blinding the courier,it lets out a noise of surprise. Losing it's footing as the structure shakes from the effort of forcing itself back into life. Moments later the little red beast pulls itself back up onto the ledge. Expression something akin to irritation as it huffs. **He** hadn't warned it of anything like this. If it'd have more time it'd go back and-

**_"He... hello?"_ **

The sudden voice startles the creature. It twists its head back towards the source. Perhaps more surprised then it should have been to seen the previously inactive puppet sitting upright, now joined by five drifting lights.

So this is what **he'd** meant when...

_“Mraw..?”_

**_"Hello little... creature. You... you did this?"_ **

It nods slowly in response, still taking in just what had occurred. It watches her slow, tired movements as she presses a palm to her forehead. 

**_"One moment. My memory isn't responding. I... I have no idea..."_ **

Her eyes narrow. Lost in whatever unseen activity she was attempting. 

**_"... must have been gone for..."_ **

The creature, deeming it was no longer of interest, ran a tongue over its appendage, rubbing it behind its ear as it began to groom. It was only when she addressed it again that its attention was drawn back towards her. 

**_"Oh."_ **

**_"Little creature..."_ **

**_"You are not well."_ **

**_"I am so sorry to say, but you do not have much time left."_ **

The only response the slugcat gives is a flick of its ear. 

**_"If things are as they seem... thank you."_ **

**_"I don't know why you spent your... last... remaining cycles helping me. But know that i am deeply grateful. I have known very few beings who could aspire to such a noble thing. You are... an amazing little creature."_ **

**_"I wish I could say I will always remember it."_ **

The creature seems to sigh, beginning to shake and cough. The blue iterator's antenna perk up as it deposits a pearl. Coughing and rubbing a free hand over it's short muzzle, before dropping (willingly) into the filthy water, making it’s way over and pressing the slimey pearl into her hands. Seeming to snickering a bit at her expression before settling down, beginning again to groom while she inspects the disgusting little orb. 

The name at the end was familiar, and there was warmth in her chest at the faintest memories of jokes and the color green. But they were fuzzy, distorted things that came slowly as she struggled to pull them up. 

NSH….

No...Significant...Harassment.

_Her brother.  _

_**"Oh.."** _

So they knew of her condition..or..at least he did, surely he’d tell the others- the group..her siblings. They were coming now, like the first droplets of rain. Memories. All as distorted as those of Harassment but still there. Leaking in.

Dedicated Wind, reclusive Innocence, nihilistic but optimistic Suns, humorous Significant.. cynical Pe-

_Pebbles.._

** _Five Pebbles.._ **

Moon inhales, putting the pearl by her side, and shuddering as a breeze blew through the chamber. Her savior still curled at her feet. Ignorant to the thoughts running through her mind. She stares at the state of her body, the body she can barely feel within the walls. Bitterness rises in her chest as the reality of her existence begins to sink in. She was broken. Likely unable to work as intended. Her purpose lost, stolen with the resource she'd had to practically beg her younger brother to return to her, and in the end it'd been too late. She forces those thoughts down. Her attention returning to the slugcat.

"..."

**_"Little friend. Perhaps you already to know this, and I don't know what consolation it might bring, but..."_ **

**_"You will wake right back up again."_ **

It glances at her again, mid-lick before its tongue slips back into its mouth, seeming to smile as it gives an amused snort before it shake it's head and give a long streeeeeeetch and a wide yawn. Revealing thin, sharp canines. Blinking in surprise as it feels a gentle hand run over the top of its head, scritching softly behind the ears..the creature's leg kicking instinctively as it lets out a low purr.. tail thumping and eyes drifting close in contentment. The moment doesn't last long, it's eyes shooting open as the pressure in the air begins to build, a familiar foreboding sensation that causes the creature to tense. The puppet, despite not needing oxygen seems to inhale. Both beings know what it means. The creature glances at her, brow furrowed in something akin to concern. 

**_"I will be fine, little savior."_ **

**_"Please go! If you stay, you will drown"_ **

Perhaps it hesitates, for just a moment, but it's so quick it's hard to tell before Moon has to throw her arms up to avoid the wave the creature causes from throwing itself into the water, swimming across the chamber as fast as it could.

She clutches the pale green pearl closer to herself as her neurons draw nearer..Did he know? How bad her condition was? How nature had worsened it? 

Would she survive this rain?

...

Moon supposed she'd find out....It was funny how Pebbles had once unintentionally (or..she hoped it was unintentional. It must be, surely. Why wouldn't it be?) denied her water..well now he'd practically be drowning her. 

What a **generous** little brother she had. 

Moon reached up, pulling the neurons close to herself before curling up, arms full. The rumbling only worsens..before it stops..

_Drip_

_Drip Drip_

Then suddenly, she's deafened by rain pouring in. Her chamber flooding. It almost hurts, how tightly she holds onto the neurons, scooting back along her little island instinctively away from the rising water levels..and then before she knows it, she's submerged and rising from the island as the water rose with her in tow. In a way it reminded her of how things once were..blurry memories of weightlessness as she worked. 

But that had been _natural_ to her. This? This wasn't natural for any iterator, and it felt abhorrent. It was hard to think like this. Harder than it'd been before. So she stopped trying and simply focused on clutching onto the neurons and pearl for dear life as she waited for the rain to subside. 

Eventually, at some point, the chamber emptied and found herself laying sprawled on her side, neurons slipping from her weakened arms and drifting back to their natural state. She'd lost the pearl to the currents, unfortunate but there wasn't much that could be done now. At the very least there was no risk of slag like this. She couldn't breathe like the others anymore but this would flush her systems out. Keep her alive, probably. The price would be a few hours of discomfort, drowning on the regular. But she was alive and,

that would have to be enough for now. 


End file.
